


🍕 Pizza Making 🍕

by supermaket_flowers



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [18]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Human Echo Zane (Ninjago), Human Zane (Ninjago), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pizza, pizza making, semi-sad ending?, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Echo and Zane make pizza.
Relationships: Echo Zane & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	🍕 Pizza Making 🍕

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys it’s been a while since I’ve last posted a Ninjago fic (I’ve fallen into the Transformers fandom again so most of my content’ll be that now).
> 
> There’s gonna be more for IN NIN soonish, just once I get my motivation back again.

"Hey Zane, do you want to make pizza?" Echo asked

"Pizza? Now? It's only lunch-time," Zane asked, putting down his pen and turning to face his brother.

"Exactly, come on," Echo crossed the room to his brother.

"Okay." Zane stood up and the two of them left Zane's room for the kitchen. Echo had already gotten out all the ingredients for pizza as he knew that Zane wouldn't say no.

"What kind are we going to make?" Zane asked.

"Which would you like?" Echo asked as they entered the kitchen properly.

"I don't mind," Zane answered.

"How about a bit of everything?” the brunette decided.

To be honest, Zane hadn't been expecting Echo to suggest making pizza or for him to come into his room in the first place.

"Can you slice this up?" Echo chucked him a slab of cheese.

"Sure!" Zane started slicing the cheese.

Truth be told, he couldn’t remember the last time he had had pizza.

Within ten minutes, the pizza was oven-ready and literally did have a bit of everything that wasn’t meat on it: cheese, tofu, pineapple, onion, spinach, capsicum, tomato, olives, mushroom.

”That...is a lot of different flavors,” Zane decided once Echo had put it into he oven.

“But it’s not going to taste bad,” Echo said.

”We will have to see, once it is done,”

* * *

As it turned out, Echo was indeed right in his prediction that it wouldn’t taste bad.

“You were correct,” the blond told Echo after he had finished a slice.

”Told you,” Echo answered, his still-to-be finished slice in a hand.

In the end, they ended up leaving a few slices for their father when he got home from work much later that day.

* * *

”You two _did_ make pizza,” Julien said to Echo the next morning after Zane had left to go meet Kai and the others before school started for the day.

“Yep but Iceblock said he couldn’t remember the last time he had had pizza,” Echo told him. He sounded sad.

“He did, did he?” Julien asked, it wasn’t a question.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally came back to it, it’s done now!  
> Zane and Echo are REALLY OOC in this, oh well, I tried.


End file.
